Decisiones
by Tximeletta
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías si por una decisión incorrecta o un descuido perdieras a alguien importante en tu vida? Saeko y Takashi intentarán ponerle fin al tormento que no los deja dormir


**Después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, para los que me conocéis de antes quiero decir que sigo aquí escribiendo algo de vez en cuando pero no muy motivada últimamente...**

**He aquí un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió de la nada, la verdad es que no se como ha quedado pero espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión para poder mejorarlo. **

**Aunque no suelo decir esto, todos mis fics están hechos con intención de entretener al lector y de dar a conocer las locas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza xD**

**Otro detalle que me gustaría comentaros es que en cierto momento de este fic recomendaría escuchar la canción "When you're gonne" de Avril Lavigne. Quedaría muy bien y si queréis seguir mis consejos yo os avisaré cuando deberíais escucharla ^^**

_Todo fue su culpa, ¿tuvo que ser tan malditamente torpe como para cometer el error de dejarla ir sola? No solo era eso, el grupo se desmoronaba por la perdida de la pequeña, cada miembro se culpaba a si mismo por no haber podido hacer nada aunque y para acabar de rematarlo, Saeko se había ido sin previo aviso en medio de la oscura noche con intención de solucionar las cosas._

_Flashback_

-Escuchad con atención, este será el plan- susurraba lo suficientemente alto el que podría decirse que era el líder del grupo. Un joven de unos 17 años dispuesto a dar hasta su última bocanada de aire por sacar adelante la vida de cada uno de sus compañeros. Al llamar la atención todos se acercaron formando un corro, bajo la penumbra del cuarto tenebroso, oscuro y húmedo en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Takashi?- preguntó una joven pelirroja de parte de todos. Apenas podían ver claramente los rostros de unos y otros. Con algo de suerte, lograron guarecerse en el pequeñísimo cuarto en el que se encontraban, a salvo de las garras de sus cazadores pero como todos sabemos, lo bueno no dura para siempre. En un par de días habían agotado la mayoría de sus reservas y eso los obligaba a moverse hasta un nuevo escondite tras repostar con alimentos sus mochilas.

-Creo que lo mejor será caminar sigilosamente hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza un par de calles más adelante. Si mal no recuerdo hay un pequeño comercio dónde encontraremos todo lo que nos haga falta- explicó bajo las miradas atentas de sus amigos, quienes memorizaban cada una de las palabras dichas por él.

-¿Y quién dice que no estará totalmente infestado de esos monstruos? ¿Incluso, que alguien más no haya saqueado ya esa tienda?- saltó Saya tan calculadora como siempre.

Takashi quiso contestarle pero Rei se le adelantó.

-Esa tienda cerró hace tres meses e iban a volver a abrir un nuevo negocio pero hay rumores de que la mercancía sigue en el almacén guardada, los dueños tuvieron algunas dificultades para cargar con todo aquello- Takashi agradeció el apoyo de su íntima amiga ofreciéndole una sonrisa, la cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, aunque tuvo suerte ya que no había mucha luz y nadie pudo verla.

- E-está bien… ¿y en cuanto a "Ellos"?- continuó queriendo asegurarse en su totalidad de que no era un plan con agujeros que los llevaría directamente a la perdición.

-Sabes tan bien como nosotros que no es posible calcular a ciencia cierta el número de "Ellos" que podamos encontrarnos por el camino- La estudiante más seria del grupo que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada escuchando todo lo que sus compañeros decían, se aventuró a tomar parte de la conversación.

-Saeko tiene razón, esos bichos vienen y van continuamente, aumentan o disminuyen de número según las circunstancias. Ese almacén es una de las opciones más seguras de las que disponemos ahora mismo, dudo que de las pocas personas que siguen vivas alguien conozca de su existencia- Takashi dio por concluida la conversación con el asentimiento de una no muy convencida Saya.

-¡A por ellos!- Kohta se encontraba sumergido en su propio mundo con sus preciadas armas. El hecho de estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño con otras seis personas y un perro lo estaba volviendo loco. Más aún sin tener la oportunidad de cargarse a uno de "Ellos" y desahogarse mientras repartía balas entre sus múltiples objetivos.

Recogieron todas sus pertenencias en unos minutos y llenando sus pulmones de aire para intentar tranquilizar el ansia que sentían por salir fuera. Shizuka sensei agarró con suavidad la mano de la pequeña Alice sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Todo va a salir bien Alice-chan, ya lo verás- la niña le devolvió el gesto con timidez y la médico al notar esto no pudo evitar sus ganas de abrazarla- ¡pero que mona eres! Si es que me entran ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte jamás- a Alice en realidad no es que le molestara mucho ese tipo de arrebatos que tenía Shizuka, pero a veces llegaba a asfixiarla con su pecho.

-¡Sensei… n-no puedo… r-respirar!- se intentó zafar de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

Todos empezaron a reírse por la situación de la pequeña, la verdad es que eran momentos como aquellos los que relajaban el ambiente y les hacía olvidarse por unos segundos de la pesadilla que vivían todos los días. Aunque ninguna de las dos tuviera experiencia en combate, no eran menos reconocidas que el resto del grupo, todos y cada uno de los presentes era único e irrepetible, tanto por sus cualidades como sus defectos y una pieza irremplazable para la supervivencia.

Se miraron entre ellos por última vez y tras el movimiento que hizo Takashi para abrir la puerta con delicadeza, Saeko se deslizó como si de una sombra se tratase, ella debía asegurarse de que los alrededores eran suficientemente seguros como para poder desplazarse y en caso de encontrarse con uno de "Ellos" exterminarlo para evitar que llegaran más. Para su desgracia no encontró nada más que algunas manchas borrosas que se tambaleaban al final de una gran cuesta. Pero nada de lo que preocuparse pues se encontraban en la dirección contraria a la que tomarían ellos y a esa distancia era algo difícil que se percataran de su presencia si no hacía un ruido realmente estruendoso.

-Todo libre- los demás alcanzaron rápidamente la posición de Saeko y caminaron hacia su destino guiados por ella. Takashi al darse cuenta de que iba en primera fila adelantó un par de pasos para caminar junto a ella.

-Está muy bien eso de querer ir despejando el camino si se nos presenta algún problema, pero, ¿no crees que no llegarás muy lejos sin un guía que te lleve hasta el almacén?- rió divertido levantando la vista para observar el semblante serio de la misma.

Saeko se giró hacia él para responderle pasando por alto el hecho de que su acompañante estaba distraído observándola con una mirada extraña. –No te lo tomes a mal pero se perfectamente donde está ese almacén, resulta que los que iban a ser sus nuevos propietarios eran amigos de mi padre y les había oído hablar muchas veces de la mercancía abandonada, así que podría guiaros yo solita hasta allí- sonrió satisfecha con la cara de su amigo.

-B-bueno de todas formas nunca está mal algo de compañía ¿no? Así por lo menos podré darte algo de conversación…- balbuceó sin saber que decir.

-Entonces yo también quiero que me des conversación- saltó Rei sobre sus hombros sobresaltándolo, nadie sospechaba sobre la razón que tuvo para actuar así pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentir rabia cuando Takashi pasaba tiempo con Saeko. Desde la vez que tuvieron que separarse de ellos dos parecían haberse hecho más cercanos. Pero era imposible que Saeko consiguiera elevar su amistad con Takashi tanto como ella lo había hecho, una amistad que permanecía intacta desde que eran pequeños y que a pesar de algunas dificultades no había cambiado. La ligera sensación de tener ventaja sobre su contrincante no abandonaba su insistencia, de alguna forma estaba claro que Takashi sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Cuando recordaba ese momento de ellos dos en la mansión de los Takagi su corazón latía a más velocidad de lo normal ella había admitido que definitivamente esos sentimientos por su amigo de infancia, los cuales se encontraban enterrados en el fondo de su corazón, habían vuelto a aparecer y aunque Takashi no le hubiera respondido debía atraerle por la forma en la que llegó a lanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Alice también quiere jugar a los caballitos!- corrió hasta ellos siguiendo el ejemplo de su one-chan y colgándose del brazo de Takashi.

-No podemos perder el tiempo con jueguecitos tontos o ¿es que queréis que nos alcancen?- Saya se ajustó sus gafas observando la escena junto a Kohta y Shizuka. El joven castaño se había desplomado sobre el suelo a causa del peso muerto de Alice y Rei, Saeko en cambio, reía con ganas.

-Seguro que en el fondo te gustaría poder hacer lo mismo que Alice-chan- dijo el experto en armas casi arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras y de inclinarse hacia adelante ofreciéndole su espalda.

-¡Ni lo sueñes gordinflón! Y quita tu seboso culo de mi cara si no quieres que te de una patada- el equipo se había detenido unos minutos en ese mismo punto sin correr peligro, Saya cruzó sus brazos mostrando desacuerdo y Kohta iba a quitarse de su vista cuando sintió algo tras él. Giró su cabeza sin poder verle la cara a la persona que se había aferrado tan fuertemente a su espalda a causa de su pecho pero no necesitó pensarlo mucho, un hilillo de sangre asomó por su nariz al darse cuenta de su situación.

-Está bien, pues si Saya no quiere, entonces me montaré yo- sonrió Shizuka cual niña pequeña montada en una barraca.

Saya se quedó atónita ante esto, a veces la sensei parecía una auténtica cría. Entonces se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba quedando atrás ella sola, pues Kohta había logrado recuperar fuerzas y acercarse hasta los demás acto seguido depositando de nuevo su carga en el suelo- ¡Esperad! No me dejéis atrás- reprochó enfurecida.

Todos comenzaron con sus risas nuevamente, Takashi observó nuevamente la cara de cada uno de sus amigos hasta pararse finalmente en la de Saeko. Algo le llamaba la atención, ella ya no sonreía, había vuelto a su rostro serio y algo preocupado. Observó como durante diez segundos cerró los ojos como si estuviera concentrada en algo.

-Saeko, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó deteniendo todas las demás risas y levantándose del suelo. Saeko abrió nuevamente sus ojos sin girar el rostro hacia los demás a pesar de que sabía que la estaban mirando con preocupación.

-Ya vienen…- susurró por lo bajo. Dos simples palabras que en momentos como ese habían creado más de un escalofrío en sus compañeros- No quiero preocuparos, aun no están suficientemente cerca, puede que todavía tengamos la oportunidad de llegar hasta el almacén sin ser vistos- a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo por nada del mundo debían perder la calma sino sería su perdición. Todos asintieron en silencio y se prepararon para comenzar a correr.

* * *

><p>En unos minutos consiguieron llegar hasta el almacén sin apenas encontrarse con más de dos obstáculos que exterminaron con golpes limpios e insonoros. Doblaron la última esquina que daba a la persiana del mismo congelándose ante lo que se les venía encima.<p>

La entrada era la puerta trasera de una especie de garaje entre dos casas que mantenían su distancia con el mismo. Pero no era difícil darse cuenta de la masa de "Ellos" que se apilaba tras la vaya que pegaba al patio trasero de esas casas y el garaje. La mayoría eran jóvenes con trajes galantes de noche y de fiesta con el cuerpo destrozada con sangrientas y profundas heridas.

Takashi al ver esto se lanzó sobre Rei para obligarla a agacharse, los demás siguieron su mismo ejemplo. Si los veían estaban perdidos pero no tenían otra opción, necesitaban lo que había ahí dentro con urgencia.

-Tenemos que entrar por otro sitio, sino armaremos demasiado jaleo y nos descubrirán- susurró Takashi algo sonrojado por tener que saltar sobre Rei y quedar sobre ella, justo como aquella noche…

-Pues piensa rápido porque por detrás nuestro también se están acercando en una de las calles, como consigan apelotonarse alrededor estaremos perdidos- avisó Saya algo alterada pero sin alzar demasiado la voz.

-Ya sé- dijo Kohta sacando un objeto punzante de su mochila. Era un taladro de mano que podría ser muy útil en una situación como esa.

-Yo entretendré a los que vienen hacia aquí- se ofreció Saeko sin siquiera dejar que contestaran. La idea era algo arriesgada porque el número de enemigos aumentaba por segundos pero si se quedaba a esperar una respuesta seguramente alguno de ellos la acompañaría y no quería que nadie más corriera esos riesgos, ella podría manejar la situación.

Necesitaron alrededor de siete minutos para poder abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un niño pequeño pudiera entrar, pero no ninguno de ellos.

-¡No hay tiempo para hacerlo más grande! Saeko no podrá contenerlos mucho más- les metió prisa Shizuka notando el agotamiento mezclado con la cara de placer que tenía su compañera. Parecía disfrutar con cada golpe que les propinaba, con cada gota de sangre que salpicaba con sus limpios cortes.

-Yo iré a ayudarla- Rei agarró con fuerza su lanza y se dirigió a acompañar a Saeko para mantenerlos a raya.

-Alice entrará a por las cosas para Oni-chan- dijo Alice sacando una linterna de la mochila- Takashi se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició su cabeza.

-Eres una chica muy valiente Alice-chan, se que no tendrás miedo ahí dentro tu sola ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa, la niña le abrazó proporcionándole calidez a Takashi.

-Yo también quiero ayudar como todos vosotros- el castaño asintió.

-Alice, tienes que traer todas las latas en conserva que encuentres, además de botellas de agua y cosas que no se tengan que cocinar- le explicó detalladamente, la pequeña lo entendió a la perfección y no dudó en adentrarse al siniestro lugar. Se tropezó más de cinco veces con algunas cajas y objetos esparcidos por el suelo pero lo que más pareció afectarla fue el intenso olor a cerrado que provenía del interior. En tres viajes, en los cuales dejaba caer los alimentos por el agujero, consiguió sacar suficientes como para poder durar cuatro o cinco días más.

-Está bien Alice-chan, ya hay suficientes- la niña al escuchar a Kohta volvió hacia la salida, sin embargo chocó contra una balda mal atornillada que calló cerca de ella aunque le dio tiempo a esquivarlo el ruido que produjeron el conjunto de objetos que contenía fue brutal, tanto como para que Saeko y Rei pudieran oírlo.

La pequeña se lanzó por el agujero con todas sus fuerzas cayendo sobre Kohta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron los cuatro preocupados por ella, aunque ahora debían darle importancia a los cientos de muertos vivientes que arremetían contra la vaya de madera. Comenzaba a ceder poco a poco y no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Takashi sin importarle ya mucho hacer ruido, total ya los habían descubierto y de esa forma las otras dos podrían oírlo.

-El problema está en el escondite, nos seguirán y tardaremos en perderlos de vista, son demasiados para despistarlos a todos!

-Saya tiene razón, hay que pensar en un lugar seguro al que poder dirigirnos- apoyó Kohta abrazando a la pequeña Alice.

-El lugar más cercano y posiblemente seguro por aquí cerca es… mi casa- respondió su líder planteándose si podrían pasar allí la noche. De todas formas tarde o temprano acabarían allí ya que buscaban a sus padres.

-¡Adelantaos vosotros, yo ahora os alcanzo!- gritó Saeko sin dejar de golpear a sus enemigos. Takashi no estaba del todo convencido con la idea pero si su compañera tardaba demasiado no dudaría en dar media vuelta. Rei en cambio fue hasta ellos abandonando el combate por insistencia de Saeko.

-Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes- comenzaron a correr pero Takashi se detuvo de golpe recordando algo de suma importancia ¿Cómo los encontraría Saeko si no sabía llegar a su casa? Además, le preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiera parar de cortar cabezas debido a la excitación que eso le producía- ¡Rei, llévalos hasta mi casa, estoy seguro de que no estará infestada, yo voy a ayudar a Saeko!

Aunque a Rei no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos allí solo y que arriesgará su vida por ella, estaban en una situación bastante crítica como para ponerse celosa. Afirmó con la cabeza y todos la siguieron. Excepto Alice que dio media vuelta para salvar a su queridísimo amigo Zeke. El pequeño perrito no paraba de ladrar a la multitud de zombies, como si con sus ladridos quisiera alejarlos del lugar. Saeko intentaba de vez en cuando empujarlo con el pie derecho para que se fuera de allí pero no le hacía caso y en el preciso momento de su huída era cuando la pequeña se había acordado de que le faltaba algo esencial a su lado.

-Alice, ¡no!- Gritó con impotencia Takashi al ver pasar a la niña por al lado suyo y sin poder hacer nada, "ellos" no le daban la mínima oportunidad de acercarse a ninguna de las dos. La pequeña era hábil y sabía lo que se arriesgaba en ese pequeño trecho, pues los zombies les ganaban terreno por momentos.

-¡Zeke! Ven aquí- sujetándolo con sus dos brazos, su One-chan no estaba muy lejos de ella y su Oni-chan algo más atrás. Frente a sus ojos sin embargo, se extendía la larga vaya que a duras penas seguía conteniendo a los insaciables monstruos salidos del mismísimo infierno. Y tuvieron la mala suerte de que como esperaran se derrumbara en ese preciso instante.

Los primeros de ellos cayeron torpemente al suelo llevándose consigo a otros que los seguían, pero eso no los iba a detener, estaban deseosos de llevarse carne fresca a la boca, que la sangre de sus víctimas se deslizara por sus gargantas, para los que las conservaban.

Alice se detuvo paralizada por el miedo, aún recordaba la última vez en la que había estado tan cerca de esos seres, cuando su padre fue asesinado frente a sus ojos. Pero ahora era una niña fuerte y no se echaría en el suelo a llorar, escaparía de ahí y volvería con los demás. Dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí cuanto antes, pero habían logrado acercarse demasiado a ella, hasta el punto de agarrarla por el hombro y tirarla al suelo.

-¡One-chan!- gritó con miedo acorralada por dos de los cientos que estaban detrás. Las lágrimas caían instantáneamente de sus ojos. Saeko se dirigió hasta donde estaba la niña lanzándose sobre los dos seres y deshaciéndose de ellos. Acto seguido se agachó hasta donde estaba la pequeña.

-Alice, corre y no mires hacia atrás- susurró con una sonrisa, acarició con cariño su cabeza y volvió a su postura seria y recta sabiendo que la segunda ronda comenzaría en ese momento. Comenzó como siempre con cortes precisos y sin cansarse demasiado, pero como ser humano que era acabaría por agotar sus fuerzas… sus ropas manchadas con la sangre espesa y reseca de sus victimas empezaba a ser un pequeño problema en cuanto a su katana. En un descuido la misma se le resbaló de las manos saliendo disparada hacia un costado de su posición. La situación había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados al no tener su preciada arma junto a ella. Estaba indefensa y perdida. Aún podría defenderse con patadas y puñetazos pero su destino seguiría siendo el mismo. Bajó su mirada esperando a sentir aquellas garras sobre su cuerpo, desgarrando su ropa y arañando su piel.

-¡Saeko!- al menos gracias a ese grito, sería Takashi la última persona que se le vendría a la mente antes de caer en un sueño profundo del que jamás despertaría.

Un disparo traspasó la cabeza del zombie que estaba a milímetros de su cara- miró a un lado observando la silueta de Takashi totalmente rojo de la rabia. Se acercaba hasta ellos a toda prisa comenzando a descargar su furia en los seres que rodeaban a su compañera tirada en el suelo. -¡Me prometiste que no abandonarías por mi! ¡Que lucharías hasta el final!- reprochó descuartizando uno a uno cada cuerpo tambaleante que se acercaba por el ruido.

Saeko suspiró aliviada y recuperó su katana volviendo a la rutina. El resto del grupo también había intentado volver a por Alice al darse cuenta de la heroica acción de la pequeña pero al igual que Takashi les resultó imposible seguirla.

-¡Alice, es hora de que vuelvas con los demás!- se dirigió el líder hacia ella. La pequeña negó con la cabeza sin querer abandonarlos.

-¡No! Si me voy one-chan y Oni-chan no volverán… ¡No quiero que os pase nada!- comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

**(Aquí ya podéis poner la canción que os he dicho antes)**

-Te prometo que estaremos bien, confía en mi- tras recapacitar se tambaleó con torpeza junto a Zeke y volvió con los demás. Pero no todo iba a ser tan sencillo… mientras cada miembro del equipo trataba de contenerlos Alice se topó con tres que salieron de la nada.

La niña no dudó en volver a pedir ayuda aunque al final no lo hizo, one-chan casi moría por su culpa, si Takashi no hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo… hubiera perdido a otro de sus seres más queridos y eso no podía permitirlo. Sin saber muy bien que camino tomar, pues la dirección hacia Saya y los demás era la menos segura en ese momento por lo que se decidió a correr hacia el lado que Saeko había limpiado al principio.

-Saeko, a la de tres corremos- la chica le ofreció una de sus sonrisas más humildes- ¡Tres!- agarró con fuerza su mano y la arrastró consigo durante todo el camino restante. Llegaron hasta la posición de Kohta preguntándole si todos estaban bien.

-Si, he gastando bastantes balas pero vale la pena con tal de agujerear sus cuerpos podridos- se rió maliciosamente.

-Shizuka-sensei, Alice-chan no tiene ninguna herida ¿no?- preguntó girándose para observar como la mayor del grupo salía de detrás de una furgoneta, donde se había escondido hasta que tuvieran la situación bajo control.

-¿A-Alice-chan? ¿No estaba con vosotros dos? La vimos correr por última vez hacia Saeko- respondió con la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

-¡¿C-como que no ha vuelto? ¡Le dije que viniera aquí!-totalmente alterado, atemorizado al pensar que algo le podía haber pasado. Los cinco buscaron por los alrededores sin éxito.

-¡Está anocheciendo! ¡Debemos encontrarla pronto!- avisó Kohta con lágrimas en los ojos, Alice era el miembro especial del grupo. Era la encargada de hacerlos reír, de disipar la tensión entre ellos, la única capaz de hacerles olvidar todo lo que pasaba, aunque fuera por unos instantes, les recordaba que aún quedaban pequeñas buenas cosas por las que seguir luchando. Pero ya no estaba, la niña risueña que siempre estaba ahí dando lo mejor de si misma había desaparecido y no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tanto la sensei como Rei y los demás no cesaron de buscar, algunos con lágrimas en sus sucias caras.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar de buscar por hoy- se atrevió a decir Saya con voz ronca. No era fácil soltar esas palabras en un momento como aquel.

-¡No!- respondió seguido Takashi- no hasta que la encontremos, seguro que sigue viva escondida por ahí.

-Cada vez está más oscuro y estáis totalmente agotados como para resistir la horda que se acerca al fondo, ¿eres nuestro líder, no? ¡Piensa con sensatez por una vez! Y hazlo por el bien del grupo- no le gustaba tener que decir todas esas cosas, parecía la mala de la película, daba la sensación de que quería abandonar a la niña a su suerte pero no era así, simplemente pensaba en el bien de todos.

-¡Si tengo que abandonar a Alice, entonces no quiero seguir siendo el líder!- siguió con su principal idea, el resto simplemente escuchaba la conversación que tenían al tiempo que seguían recorriendo cada rincón.

Saya se acercó hasta él y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Takashi abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo.

-¡No eres el único que está preocupado por la mocosa, ¿entiendes! Todos nosotros nos sentimos tan malditamente culpables como tú, pero no vamos a conseguir nada si la buscamos en este estado, más que caer en las manos de "ellos" uno a uno- esas palabras de forma extraña le habían hecho pensar con mas calma sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación y ni que decir de la torta que le había dado de sopetón, tenía que admitir que le había hecho falta para abrirle los ojos.

Bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzándose por perder los papeles frente a los demás.

-Dejémoslo por hoy, Saya tiene razón…- Rei quiso acercarse a él para intentar reconfortarlo y demostrarle su apoyo pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Saeko negó con la cabeza indicándole que necesitaba estar solo para pensar en lo sucedido.

Cuando llegaron a su destino les habían dado esquinazo a los incansables jadeos que los perseguían. La casa tenía dos pisos y un pequeño jardín seco rodeado por bajos y gruesos muros. Takashi se adentró sin esperanza de encontrar a nadie, pues su madre seguiría refugiada en la escuela junto a los padres de Rei (la madre de Rei decidió que se reencontraría en la escuela donde estaba el padre de Rei más adelante).

Bajo la mirada de los demás levantó una maceta rota y estropeada para dar con la llave de la puerta principal. Abrió con un leve chirrido y el aire cargado fue como un golpe en la cara para ellos.

-Bien… os doy la bienvenida a mi humilde casa- dedicándoles una falsa sonrisa que no tuvo éxito.

_Fin de flashback_

* * *

><p>Cuando todos se acomodaron en la sala de estar algo desordenada comenzaron a sellar ventanas y puertas con intención de asegurar la zona de posibles ataques de vecinos.<p>

-Me muero de hambre- comentó Kohta con un rugido por parte de su tripa. Todos esperaron durante unos segundos pero la voz de la pequeña resonó en la mente de cada uno recordando las típicas contestaciones que ella le hubiera dado a Kohta "Oni-chan eres un tragón, Alice también tiene hambre, ¡no te comas todo!" Varias lágrimas recorrieron la cara de Shizuka, la cual se levantó y se adentró en la cocina para ir a preparar la cena, Saya la siguió y tras ellas Rei.

-Takashi, ¿cuál es el balcón con mejores vistas a la calle? Yo haré la primera guardia esta noche- confirmó Saeko, necesitaba tranquilidad y separarse durante unas horas del grupo para poder reflexionar.

-Iré yo- Takashi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla pero la mano firme de su compañera lo agarró por la muñeca deteniéndolo en seco.

-No, tú tienes que descansar, voy yo- su mirada era más seria de lo normal, incluso siniestra hasta llegar al punto de no querer contradecirla.

Tras algunos segundos aguantándose sus miradas mutuamente él habló- En el piso de arriba la segunda habitación- murmuró casi inaudible.

-¿Estás seguro de querer dejar a Busujima-senpai hacer la guardia hoy? Parece algo cansada…- comentó Kohta preocupado por ella una vez que se había ido.

-La decisión la ha tomado ella, además cuando toma una decisión es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión- respondió sentándose nuevamente en un lado de la mesa. La verdad es que gran parte de la casa estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena pero de todas formas sacó varias velas que tenía guardadas en un armario.

Las tres chicas que anteriormente habían estado en la cocina buscando toda la comida en las estanterías se presentaron de nuevo en la sala de estar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, sensei?- preguntó Takashi. Ella asintió con la cabeza y en un instante saltó a los brazos de él abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡Que ilusión! Takashi está preocupado por mi- los dos se sonrojaron ante su reacción y el resto simplemente se sentaron poniendo sobre la mesa algunos bollos y fideos instantáneos que aún se encontraban en buen estado.

-Es lo único que hemos encontrado, tenemos suerte de que no hayan saqueado tu casa- Takashi bajó la mirada recordando el hecho de que ni siquiera había encontrado a sus padres allí. Rei se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y se acercó hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como los encontraremos- le susurró al oído elevando el nivel de sonrojo de ambos.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está sempai?- preguntó Saya.

-Está arriba haciendo guardia, se ha ofrecido ella misma- Al escuchar el nombre de su contrincante, Rei levantó la vista y se sentó junto a Kohta para empezar a comer.

A todos ellos les costó conciliar el sueño, la terrible desaparición de Alice los perseguiría allá donde fueran, la duda de si seguía con vida los acecharía en cada uno de sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadilla. Y lo que era más importante, aquellos momentos en los que recordaban que seguían siendo humanos, no los vivirían con tanta frecuencia como antes. Hoy habían perdido a alguien muy importante. Uno de los pilares más esenciales de su grupo.

A pesar del cansancio Takashi seguía sin poder dormir, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos unos segundos lo tranquilizaba. Recogió su manta y con ella en el brazo izquierdo se hizo con unos fideos instantáneos que habían sobrado y salió del cuarto subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Saeko estaba sentada en el balcón dejando colgar sus piernas por las rendijas de madera del mismo. Su katana descansaba a su lado y ella mantenía su vista en la calle apoyando sus manos en el suelo, tras ella.

¿Cómo habían llegado ha encontrarse en una situación como aquella? Si ella hubiera contenido a aquellos cuerpos sin vida a raya, Takashi no hubiera tenido que defenderla y Alice no se hubiera quedado sola ante el peligro. Era una asesina, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y una niña había pagado sus errores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una lágrima salada recorrió su rostro. Ni siquiera ella recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

Una manta se posó en su espalda cubriéndola del frío nocturno.

-Como no vuelvas dentro te vas a congelar, deberías entrar a descansar un poco- habló Takashi tomando asiento junto a ella. Saeko al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándola giró su cabeza avergonzada y se limpió con la mano, por otra parte al igual que Takashi no podría pegar ojo- No tienes que culparte a ti misma Saeko, el único responsable de lo que ha pasado soy yo- intentó tranquilizarla, sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas.

-Sabes que no es así. Ha sido mi error, un despiste mortal que se ha llevado a Alice- volvió a mirar al frente con ojos nostálgicos.

-Escúchame, eres tan humana como cualquiera de nosotros y nada de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado va a evitar que yo piense eso. Tienes derecho a equivocarte en tus acciones y en tus decisiones, pero no voy a permitir que te culpes por lo que ha pasado- sujetó la mano de ella con intención de encontrar apoyo en sus palabras.

-Sigo pensando que no es así, si la katana no se me hubiera caído...- se levantó de golpe dejando perplejo a su acompañante- estoy harta de todo esto... encontraré a Alice y la traeré de vuelta- el viento fresco acarició su melena con suavidad, Takashi al entender sus intenciones agarró su muñeca para hacer que se sentara de nuevo pero ella no cedió.

-No dejaré que vayas sola, como ha dicho Saya, es peligroso ir a buscarla por la noche, estás más agotada que todos nosotros. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y la buscaremos entre todos.

-Lo siento Takashi, se que suena egoísta pero te dejo al cargo de vigilar esta noche- con un tirón fuerte saltó del balcón junto a su preciada amiga en la otra mano y aterrizando de pie- por favor, no me sigas, volveré con ella antes del amanecer- sin girarse a verlo corrió todo el camino de vuelta hasta el lugar de los hechos.

Takashi, a quién le había costado reaccionar, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y despertó a Kohta después de balancearlo bruscamente.

-Kohta, Saeko se ha ido ella sola a buscar a Alice, tengo que acompañarla y traerla de vuelta, dejo todo a tu cargo hasta que regresemos- somnoliento asintió intentando asimilar toda la información lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando su amigo salió por la puerta el sueño se apoderó de él y calló seco al suelo.

**Con esto acabo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, he decidido que al final en vez de ser un oneshot lo haré de dos o tres capítulos :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Gracias a todos los que os molestáis en leer esta historia. **

**Para todos los fans de la pareja Saeko y Takashi, habrá más momentos entre ellos en el siguiente capítulo y aunque también ponga algunos de Rei x Takashi, mi objetivo es escribir sobre la primera pareja xD Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
